


Something Special

by MiniNephthys



Category: Milky Way - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Planetshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another part in the continued saga of Jupiter/Earth fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worth A Thousand Burns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514707) by [prettysemmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysemmy/pseuds/prettysemmy). 



Jupiter has always pushed Earth away. Strong, gentle Jupiter has never let anyone get too close to him. As beautiful as Earth finds him, he's only slowly been able to break down the barriers - space travel, ionizing radiation - that separated him from Jupiter.

To have Jupiter here, against his hands, against his _lips_ , is a delight. He kisses him once, chastely, and immediately decides to kiss him again, deep enough to wonder if he's forgotten how to create oxygen.

Jupiter gently pulls away. "Earth..."

"How long have you felt this way?" Earth asks, breathing in deeply.

Jupiter's smile is a bit self-conscious. "You were only a billion years old then."

"Simple cells... I hadn't even developed multicellular life yet," Earth says, amazed. "You felt that way already-?"

"I knew you were going to be something special. And you were." Jupiter leans in to kiss Earth, perhaps intending for it to be brief, but Earth has other ideas and Jupiter doesn't argue when Earth keeps the kiss going.

Earth runs his hands over Jupiter's shirtless chest where he isn't burned, marveling at how warm he is. At the same time, he notices something else about Jupiter where he's comfortably seated in Jupiter's lap. He's _big_.

Again the kiss breaks, and while Jupiter says, "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"It's okay," Earth says, and lightly touches the bulge in Jupiter's pants. "Please let me." He moves off of him to better be able to rub down the whole length of it.

"If... it you want," Jupiter breathes, watching Earth unbuckle his belt.

Earth strokes him slowly: he's never been this close to another planet, not even Mars. He isn't sure what to do. But, the way Jupiter presses up into his hand is encouraging. The soft grip turns a little more firm, the slow movements speed up just a tad every time Earth catches Jupiter's gaze.

Jupiter rocks back into his touch until Earth's hand is slick and Jupiter is biting his lip not to be loud.

"Please," says Earth. "I want all of you."

That undoes him completely, and soon Jupiter comes with a shout of his name into Earth's hand. He lies back on the bed, panting.

Earth idly considers what he'll do next time. He wants to see Jupiter like that again.... He shifts his hips, reaching down to stroke himself lightly.

Jupiter catches his hand. "Please," he says. "Let me."

"If you want," Earth echoes, and smiles in a way that's supposed to be reassuring but is probably just goofy.

Either way, Jupiter smiles back, which Earth sees only for a second because the moment his clothes start coming off and Jupiter's warm hands touch his skin, he has to shut his eyes in pleasure. Jupiter's hands are as huge as the rest of him and so strong and firm, seeming to know already where he wants them most. Earth gasps when Jupiter starts running his hands lower, past his stomach and underneath the waistline of his pants before Earth shimmies them off completely.

Earth knows how strong Jupiter is, but his hands are gentle, and he takes his time with Earth - as much as he can, anyway. Earth is too inexperienced to last very long. When he does finish, after the shock of the climax has faded and he realizes his embarrassment, he hides his face under a pillow.

Jupiter pulls the pillow away from him and kisses his cheek. He doesn't say anything, but Earth relaxes all the same.


End file.
